neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Fairlan
One-time patron of Baudin Dommilan and former BFF of Ethan of Malvont. He funded part of Baudin's weapons trade company, and got Ethan into the drug dealing scene. At least, that was what Baudin and Ethan believed. Also, he has really bad luck with being crushed by large falling objects. Ways in Which He is a Dick As of Season Seven, Marcus utterly betrayed the 'real' Baudin, instead working for Supreme Dictator Grax, who had taken on the form of Baudin's body to further his own ends. Ethan also discovered that Marcus Fairlan probably got him hooked on Wolves' Milk while he was alive, therefore indebting Ethan to him. He then gave Ethan a scepter to take to Barron Ganth that probably leads to the death of the wielder. Whether or not he intended Ethan or Ganth to die is unknown. After Ethan's death, he found Ethan and Fennyn hiding out in the Green Elf Inn and Bordello as Ethan tried to regain his memories (with a severe handicap) and figure out how he could make a living now that he, well. Wasn't living any more. He put Ethan to work dealing Wolves' Milk for him in exchange for information, and Fennyn to protect Ethan. Ethan's memories were somehow modified so that he never knew that he'd ever met Marcus before, much less been on very good terms with him. Marcus and the Party Marcus was tragically squished by a black dragon during Season One, Episode Two, but reappeared in Baldur in Season One, Episode Five looking a bit crushed in the facial region but not particularly worse for wear, unless you count probably being undead 'worse for wear'. He faded into the background after that, his only contact with the party being that rumor claimed that he blamed Ethan for his death, until he reappeared out of fucking nowhere in Season Seven, Episode Six and spirited a dying Baudin away. Whether or not this Baudin was the 'real' Baudin or the 'false' Baudin is as of yet unknown. Marcus showed up yet again in the season finale of Season Seven, directly assisting Fauxdin in opening a Frozen Fate in the middle of Baldur City. After Fauxdin was thrown off of the tower, Ashra and Claire curbstomped Marcus unconscious so that Ethan could have a word, and by a word, he means fuck you fuck you fuck you SO MUCH. Baudin can come too. The party carried Marcus through the illithid city, out of the tunnel into Elemental City, and onto the Infinite Horizons, but somewhere in there he was accidentally crushed by an exploding tavern. He did not reply to Ethan's Sending asking if he will consent to be raised by Zaphodel, so the party didn't try it. So far, Ethan has interviewed Marcus's corpse with help from Ashra, Zaphodel, and Leilah, receiving the answers to eleven questions total. He could have lied in his answers, though at least one -- the answer to the cryptex -- has been confirmed to be correct. Given the current political status of most of Marcus's allies, those who would probably True Resurrect him are currently dead or on the run and without the resources to do so. For this reason, Vishnu suggested that The Company travel along his drug route and take over his territory. They successfully took over his operation in Ulgrof's Pass, but failed to work out the secret of his secret warehouse in Point North. The final stop on the route will be a raid on what he has stored in South City Secrets. The party made the decision to turn in Marcus's body for the 10,000 GP bounty on him in Point North. They really didn't want him resurrected, so with the government's approval, Ashra used her wand of disintegrate to destroy his corpse. As of mid-March 1443, Marcus has been confirmed by Anahita not to be alive, and it will take a True Resurrection for anyone interested to get him back. His spirit has not replied to any Sendings, though most of them were probably of the form "MARCUS YOU'RE A DICK" anyway. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures Category:Baldur People Category:Pets